Nuevas Especies
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Nunca pensaron que la idea descabellada de sus familias al mudarse de Tokyo los iba a afectar demasiado. Nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, nueva ciudad, nuevo pueblo, nuevo mundo, nuevas personas, nuevas especies.
1. Runaway

Hola. Antes de leer, por favor, lean esto:

-En un fic de suspenso, humor y romance.  
-Me basé en varios conceptos para poder realizar la trama de la historia.  
**-Hay OoC** en algunas partes [para hacer el fic más interesante, según mi opinión]  
-No sabía cómo se llamaban los padres de Momoko, así que les inventé el nombre.  
-Hice aparecer a los padres de Miyako.  
-En lugar de ser tres parejas protagonistas [PPGZXRRBZ] **son cuatro** [Mi OCXDAI] (Pobre, la meto en todo xD)  
-Cada capítulo tiene una canción respectiva, obviamente citaré al artista que la creó.  
-**AU**

Disfruten c:

* * *

**Aviso previo: OoC; AU; OC; **

* * *

**_"I just wanna scream and lose control, throw my hands up and let it go, forget about everything and runaway"_**

**~~Avril Lavigne~~**

**Runaway**

_Nunca pensaron que la idea descabellada de sus familias al mudarse de Tokyo los iba a afectar demasiado._

_Nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, nueva ciudad, nuevo pueblo, nuevo mundo, nuevas personas, __nuevas especies__._

Kaoru Matsubara, la hija de uno de los luchadores más famosos del mundo, era la única que tenía un mal presentimiento a la idea de ir a esa Isla que quedaba en las cercanías de Australia. Era una isla que no aparece en los mapas porque no es una isla muy llamativa ni muy grande, pero era caracterizada como una de las islas con 7 a 15 días al año con sol, todos los otros días llovía, nevaba o solamente estaba nublado y con frío.

Estaban a tres días de partir, estaban cenando y Kaoru volvió a decir que era una mala idea irse de Tokyo, su hermano Shou le decía siempre que estaba siendo muy paranoica, su madre Mitsuko la trataba de calmar, su padre Tokio sólo le decía que era una buena idea para des estresarse y conocer otros lugares, y su hermano Dai, solamente tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana.

–Me parece una idea muy mala, papá –decía nuevamente Kaoru –O sea, está bien querer conocer nuevos lugares… Pero ¿Ir a _esa_ isla? ¡No es una buena idea!

–Kaoru por favor –decía Mitsuko tiernamente –No te alteres tanto, hija harás nuevos amigos allá, conocerás nuevas personas y sé que la isla al ser como silvestre tiene muchos bosques donde podrás ir a correr tranquila. No todo es tan malo pequeña.

Kaoru miró a su madre y le sonrió.

–Bien –dijo con dificultad.

–Bueno, no se hable más ¿Ya han guardado todas sus cosas? –preguntó Tokio.

–Pero papá –dijo Shou, el chico de cabello verde y una cicatriz en la cara –Nos vamos en tres días.

–Sí, pero no puede quedarse nada. Lo saben –sentenció Tokio.

Miyako Gotokuji, vivió desde los trece, hasta ahora los quince, con su abuela Kiyoko y su hermanita menor Junko, quien tiene ocho años, ya que sus padres eran de esos que siempre debían estar viajando alrededor del mundo sin descanso, pero finalmente lograron instalarse en una isla, y querían que sus hijas se fuera a vivir con ellos como una familia.

–Junko, cariño –dijo Kiyoko a la niña de pelo ceniza y ojos grises que tenía su cabello amarrado en dos trenzas bajas –Come. No estuve cocinando por nada.

–Lo siento abuelita –dijo Junko –Es que estoy pensando en lo genial que será volver con mis padres.

–Sé que ambas están emocionadas, y es lindo ver que vivirán por fin los cuatro juntos –comentó Kiyoko –Pero eso sí, no deben olvidar a su abuela, deben venir a visitarme.

– ¡Claro que lo haremos, abuela! –Dijo Miyako – ¿No es así, Junko?

– ¡Obvio! Eres la mejor abuela.

Momoko Akatsutsumi estaba emocionada por el hecho de viajar, quería conocer chicos nuevos, y también quería averiguar si sus notas serían las mismas en Tokyo como en cualquier parte del mundo. Su familia siempre cenaba en silencio –salvo por las escenas que hacía Kuriko por el hecho de que, según ella, su madre hacia diferencias–, pero ese día el ambiente era tenso, ya que Nami y Kaito –sus padres– aún tenían que averiguar si el traslado del trabajo de Kaito había funcionado.

–Mamá –dijo Momoko –Me pasas la ensalada.

Nami tomó el plato de la lechuga y se la pasó a su hija sin decir palabra alguna y sin despegar su mirada de un punto desconocido.

–Están raros –susurró Kuriko a Momoko – ¿Qué crees que les esté pasando?

–Debe ser por el trabajo –le respondió Momoko –Mejor sigue comiendo para que podamos ir a dormir luego.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Momoko tiene el vaso más lleno que el mío! ¡¿Por qué eres tan injusta?!

–No Kuriko, estaban iguales, otra cosa es que hayas bebido unos sorbos antes que tu hermana –respondió Nami.

Llegó el día. La familia Matsubara y Akatsutsumi emprendieron el viaje, al igual que las dos hermanas Gotokuji. Era un viaje de tres horas en avión, por lo que no llegaron tan tarde, si no que alrededor de las cinco de la tarde ya se encontraban en la isla, más conocida como _Isla Clavel_. Una isla donde todo estaba rodeado de un espeso bosque.

Era un pequeño aeropuerto, a la salida del avión, primero bajó la familia Akatsutsumi, luego la familia Matsubara y al final, bajaron las dos hermanas Gotokuji que fueron recibidas por una mujer alta con lentes, que tenía un vestido amarillo, ella tenía el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos grises y al ver a sus hijas salir corrió a abrazarlas, tras ella había un caballero con unos pantalones color marrón, ojos celestes como los de Miyako, pero tenía su cabello más oscuro que el de su hija.

– ¡Mamá! –Gritaron las dos hermanas Gotokuji.

– ¡Mis niñas! –Dijo Hana – ¡Hijas, las extrañé!

– ¡Papá! –Dijo Junko al quitarse del agarre de su madre – ¡Estás más alto!

–Junko, tú estás más alta –dijo Kazuma –Al parecer te comes todas tus verduras y vegetales.

–Quisiera que fuera verdad, padre –dijo Miyako.

–Pero Miyako, hago mi mayor esfuerzo –dijo Junko.

La familia de rubios dejó el aeropuerto para enseñarles a sus hijas su nueva casa. Fue un viaje que no duró más allá de treinta minutos, el cual Miyako hubiera preferido que Junko se callara.

Llegaron finalmente, bajaron de la camioneta blanca de Kazuma para poder ver con mayor claridad la casa: Blanca, dos pisos, un balcón que conectaba las dos ventanas visibles del segundo piso, un jardín enorme con muchas rosas rojas que indicaban el camino entre la reja y la escalera que daba inicios antes de llegar a la oscura puerta de entrada.

–Acogedora –comentó Hana – ¿No les parece? –a Miyako.

–Pido la de la izquierda –dijo la pequeña Junko mientras atravesaba el jardín a vista y paciencia de todos.

–Supongo que…

–Tú tienes la derecha –dijo Hana tomándole la mano a su hija mayor –Vamos.

Nami y Kaito Akatsutsumi ya no tenían las caras de muerto que solían tener tres días atrás, tanto Kaito como Nami habían conseguido la aprobación del consejo para ser los embajadores de la empresa para la cual trabajan. Fueron recibidos por un joven de cabello negro azulado, él era el encargado de llevarlos a su nueva casa para que se instalaran y además conversar de temas laborales.

A total diferencia de Miyako, Momoko quería que todos hablaran, pero de un tema de interés para ella, Nami y Kaito hablaban con el joven y se reían de cosas que ella no lograba entender, eran comentarios de los chascarros laborales y Kuriko, que estaba a su lado, solamente dormía. «Quizás así es mejor» Pensó Momoko.

Llegaron a una casa de color naranja muy pálido, tenía dos pisos, dos ventanas en el segundo piso con un pequeño balcón cada una y un gran jardín repleto de muchos tipos de flores, una reja blanca y un camino rodeado por tulipanes.

–Es perfecta –comentó Kaito –Vamos a dentro.

Los Matsubara fueron recibidos por un colega de Tokio, un hombre canoso y gordo. Él los llevó hasta su casa, el trayecto para Kaoru fue muy grato, lo único que hizo fue dormir en las piernas de su hermano Dai.

Cuando bajaron del transporte, vieron que el recinto era muy grande, había muchos árboles, era una casa muy grande, de tres pisos, dos ventanas en cada uno de los pisos, teniendo únicamente el segundo piso balcón, color blanco, la reja era gris y el camino era rodeado por distintos tipos de piedra.

– ¿Qué hacemos aún aquí como idiotas? –Preguntó Shou – ¡Vamos a ver la casa!

Una vez cada una instalada en su propia casa y en su respectiva habitación, las lágrimas, ganas de correr y euforia no se hicieron esperar. Momoko saltó por el balcón de su ventana, traspasó la reja y comenzó a adentrarse un poco en el bosque.

Kaoru, también salió de su habitación saltando por el balcón y ágilmente saltar la reja y hacer lo mismo que Momoko, adentrarse en el bosque.

Miyako, muy temerosamente, se tiró balcón abajo, rompiendo un poco las medias que llevaba bajo ese vestido celeste, y al igual que las otras chicas se adentró en el bosque.

Llorar, gritar, correr, decirlo así es muy fácil, pero llevar a cabo esa sensación es distinto. Se adentraron más y más, Momoko ya tenía toda la falda rosa sucia y rasguñada, sin mencionar que estaba despeinada, que su lazo estaba más rasgado que toda su ropa, su polerón blanco, ya no era blanco, era marrón, las zapatillas rosas estaban casi completamente embarradas hasta que paró en seco en un árbol. No entendía el por qué quería llorar, si ella estaba muy emocionada de llegar a esa isla. ¿Creía que estaría sola? No, no era eso, tenía miedo, sentía que en esa Isla la tristeza era el sentimiento que reinaba, pero luego de pensar bien, se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba, no era tristeza, era algo más, era incertidumbre. Se dejó caer junto al árbol, apoyando su cabeza en el tronco de este y comenzó a sollozar.

Kaoru corría y corría entre los árboles limpiando, de vez en cuando, su cara que se encontraba empapada tanto por sudor como por lágrimas. El polerón verde que llevaba, tenía pedazos de hojas de arce y de pino, los pantalones holgados negro ya no estaban holgados, cortesía de la brisa, se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas. Paró en un claro, era un lugar amplio, había una roca en la cual pudo sentarse y comenzar a relajarse.

–Sabía que no debíamos venir, lo sabía –dijo Kaoru entre sollozos.

Se sentía como un bicho raro, una bazofia, pero además sentía que nada bueno en esa Isla podría pasarle, siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento, y al llegar, ese presentimiento logró crecer dentro de la mente de la chica de ojos verdes.

Miyako, mientras corría se cayó unas tres veces, rasgando completamente las medias blancas. Su vestido celeste y el chaleco blanco, estaban arañados. Corrió hasta encontrar un tronco caído, se apoyó en el e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar. Extrañaba a su abuela, pero no por eso lloraba, si no porque se sentía indefensa, sin nadie que la protegiera, tenía a su padre, pero no era eso lo que esperaba como protector. No, ella necesitaba a alguien más fuerte.

Las tres lloraban, ellas necesitaban algo para poder ser _felices_ en esa Isla, pero ahora lo único que podían hacer era volver a sus casas, el camino se estaba haciendo más oscuro y podían perderse, y nadie podría encontrarlas.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, **¿Reviews?** ¡Gracias! :D


	2. Underground

¡Hola! Sé que he demorado, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por comentarla, de verdad.  
Este capítulo la protagonista es Kaoru y también está la aparición de un nuevo personaje, a petición de Cami38, aparecerá su OC, que aún no revelaremos su nombre ni su labor en la historia. Disfruten.

**Aviso previo: OoC; AU; OC's**

**_"I'm freaking out, so where am I now? Upside down and I can't stop it now"_**

**~~Avril Lavigne~~**

**Underground**

A la fría mañana siguiente, el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, incluso para la familia Gotokuji, que –después de dos años– vuelven a desayunar juntos.

Kaoru cayó por las escaleras, había olvidado que se cambió de casa, por dicho motivo, le dejó la muñeca izquierda totalmente delicada.

–Opino que debiste hacerle caso a papá e ir a urgencias –dijo Shou a Kaoru.

– ¿Para qué? Si estoy bien –resopló Kaoru con desinterés –Mamá ¿Puedo ir a caminar al bosque?

–Si prometes volver consciente –dijo Mitsuko –y que no te va a traer ningún joven diciendo _"Encontré a su hija en el bosque"_.

Kaoru dejó de lado su cuenco con cereal, comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido en la tarde anterior; se había escapado por la ventana de su habitación, internado en el bosque, llorado y luego cuando quiso volver… Ya no recordaba nada más, incluso le sorprendió despertar en la cama.

– ¿Cómo era él? –Preguntó Kaoru. Quería saber todo sobre su _rescatador_.

–Hum –pensó Mitsuko –Pues…

– ¡Gol! –Gritaron Tokio, Dai y Shou.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero si son las diez de la mañana! –Gritó la morena.

–Pero en Japón son las tres de la tarde –dijo Tokio –La diferencia horaria es algo rara por diversos detalles… ¡Que ahora no me interesan! –Rió.

Kaoru levantó las cejas con una semi-curva con extrañeza y abriendo un poco sus fosas nasales para luego seguir desayunando tranquilamente y volver a preguntar.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien qué? –Preguntó Mitsuko.

– ¡¿Cómo era el extraño que me trajo a casa?!

–Ah… Pues era de… La verdad sólo recuerdo que tenía una mirada intimidante, tenía piel muy blanca, estaba todo de negro, sólo dejó a la vista unos ojos oscuros, que me parecieron verdes a la luz que emitía la lámpara del umbral. Más de eso no recuerdo.

« ¿Ojos verdes y piel muy blanca? No recuerdo haber visto a alguien así en el bosque… La verdad no recuerdo haber visto a otro humano en el bosque» Pensaba Kaoru.

¿Cómo pudo _ese extraño_ encontrarla y saber dónde vivía? Definitivamente la debió de estar observando desde antes. Ya que era imposible que supiera dónde vivía. La idea de que la encontrara era factible, quizás el _extraño_ vivía hace tiempo en la isla y la conocía a la perfección, pero que supiera dónde era exactamente que vivía, no era una idea factible.

–Ok –pronunció a modo de finalizar la conversación con su madre.

Al terminar el desayuno, la chica de ojos verdes se colocó unos jeans oscuros y un polerón con cierre de color verde. Salió de casa, estaban comenzando a caer unas pocas y finas gotas y corría mucho viento trayendo consigo la brisa marina, algo de tierra y pedazos de hojas.

–Tokyo por lo menos era iluminado por el sol –dijo poniéndose los audífonos y la capucha para comenzar a caminar.

Esta vez su destino no fue el bosque en sí; quería atravesarlo para dar con la playa. Caminó un kilómetro en línea recta sin aún internarse, hasta que halló un sendero en medio del bosque.

–Quizás esa ruta me llevará a la playa –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar –Si me llego a perder, quizás mi _rescatador_ me salve –ironizó –Bah.

Sacudía su cabeza al ritmo que le provocaba la canción que reproducía su MP3 en ese instante, pero su ritmo fue invadido por unos pasos que escuchó muy cercanos. Se volteó bruscamente quitándose los audífonos, pero no había nada, más que el viento que golpeaba cada vez más fuerte el rostro de Kaoru.

–Raro –murmuró antes de volver a ponerle los audífonos y seguir caminado.

Pero ahora había visto un arbusto moverse al lado izquierdo del sendero y luego la copa de un árbol del mismo lado.

–Debe ser un animal. Sí, eso. Un animal.

Aceleró un poco el paso hasta llegar a la playa _Aguas Grises_, según lo indicaba un letrero ya roñoso y enmohecido.

Caminaba por la costa, sin estar muy cerca de la orilla para evitar mojar sus zapatillas y pescar un resfriado. «Quizás el resfriado me salve de ir a la escuela de esta isla… por un tiempo» pensaba.

Se acercó al agua, apenas mojando sus zapatillas de lona y pudo distinguir sus ojos, lo que la hizo volver a acordarse de su _rescatador_, según su madre tenía los ojos verdes. Se alejó de la orilla del mar y se sentó en la blanca y fina arena. Miraba el mar que ahora no era azul, más bien grisáceo, cortesía del cielo nublado que dominaba la isla. «Ahora entiendo el por qué el nombre de esta playa». Su mente volvió a forzarse a sí misma, tratando de recordar lo que pasó ayer, tal vez había visto la cara de su rescatador.

– ¡¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía?! ¡¿Y quién mierda podía ser?! –Gritó a todo pulmón. No le preocupaba nada, total, estaba sola en la playa… O eso creía.

Kaoru desenredó su cabello hasta que quedó lacio y hasta los hombros. Aún tenía los audífonos puestos. Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica de cabello negro ya no estaba sola, apareció una figura femenina envuelta en un abrigo café oscuro que cubría su cabeza con la capucha que su abrigo tenía. De los hombros de la figura caían unos mechones de cabello pelirrojo, luego levantó la mirada, sin mirar a Kaoru, sus ojos rosados estaban clavados en el mar. La mirada tristona de Momoko no cambió en ningún momento. La pelirroja seguía sin notar la presencia de Kaoru, quien la miraba con extrañeza.

–La chica amante de los dulces… La del laboratorio de química… ¿Qué hace aquí? –Dijo Kaoru –Será mejor que vuelva a casa, mis padres me regañarán.

Se sacudió la arena de sus pantalones y emprendió camino de vuelta a casa por el mismo sendero en donde escuchó los ruidos. Con paso firme y que aceleraba un poco cada vez, atravesó el sendero sintiendo el movimiento de unos cuerpos detrás de ella y –ahora– sintiendo la penetrante mirada de unos ojos. « ¡¿Qué isla es esta?! » Pensó al salir del bosque, cayendo de rodillas al piso. Su respiración era irregular, estaba completamente asustada, pero no se había dado cuenta que unas zapatillas celestes le cerraron el paso, subió la mirada por las piernas envueltas en mayas negras, que finalizaba con un short y un polerón azul con cierre para dar finalmente con una cara extrañada, una chica de cabello negro con un corte estilo degradé, y unos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente.

–Eh... hola, ¿Que te pasó? –preguntó la chica.

–Eh... Eh... No, nada –dijo volteándose y dándose cuenta de que atrás de ella no había absolutamente nada –Creo que fue solamente paranoia.

– ¿Nada?, ¿Segura?, estas en el suelo –dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

–Es que –sujetando los brazos de la chica –Creí que alguien me seguía.

– ¿Seguirte alguien?, bueno, debió ser tu imaginación –habló la chica mirando algo sospechosa el sendero.

–No creo que sea mi imaginación. Estoy completamente segura de que algo o alguien me seguía... Era muy claro. Esta isla es muy extraña –dijo mirando el piso.

–Tranquila, sí algo se te seguía ya se fue. Por cierto, ¿Eres nueva por aquí verdad?

–Lamentablemente dejé mi Tokyo querido, para comenzar una nueva vida aquí con mi familia, pero la verdad es que no estoy cómoda. ¿Tú eres de aquí?

–De hecho... soy de Inglaterra pero vivo en esta isla desde que tengo 6 años, así que se podría decir que se ha convertido en mi hogar –explicó la chica –¿Eres de Tokyo? Yo siempre quise ir a esa ciudad ¿Cómo es?

–Oh, pues... Tokyo... es una ciudad japonesa –sonrió divertidamente –Lo siento, no soy muy buena describiendo.

La chica de ojos rojos rió un poco.

–No importa, algún día iré allí y lo veré por mí misma.

–De acuerdo –miró el camino –Oye, me tengo que ir... Mi mamá se preocupará si no llego a almorzar.

–Oh, claro, un gusto conocerte –dijo amablemente –También me tengo que ir, espero volverte a ver –terminó de decir para luego empezar a irse.

–Adiós, un gusto –Hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue a casa.

* * *

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Una-demente-suelta: **Jajajajaja, no lo sé... no te diré... aunque ya tienes la idea de quién salvó a Kaoru. ¡Gracias!

**Chewing-Strawberry: **Jajajajajaja, yo sí sé lo que pasará después. El mal presentimiento, ya lo sabrás, todo a su tiempo. Adiós.

**paolaesh: **Gracias, contáctame y hablamos sobre tu petición.

**yumi-happy: **Ok, no lo haré, jajajaja. Gracias.

* * *

Y eso po ahora **¿Reviews? **

¿Cómo contactarme? [Para extorsionarme y presionarme] **Links en mi perfil**


	3. Let it go

Les quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, pero mi cerebro se secó. Eh... Pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. Quiero aclarar también que voy a ocupar ciertos conceptos YA INVENTADOS por una gran escritora (Cassandra Clare) Pero eso es algo que veremos más adelante. ¡Gracias por leer! Ahora, vamos con el cap.

**Aviso Previo: OoC; AU; OC'S; Conceptos de TMI**

* * *

**_"Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always had to be. Conceal don't feel don't let them know, well, now they know, let it go"_**

**~~Demi Lovato~~**

Momoko caminaba por la playa, con su abrigo marrón, no se sentía cómo solía sentirse en Tokyo. El aire cortaba su rostro dejándole unos leves rasmillones con el choque de los granitos de arena que iban y venían con la brisa. Suspiraba y caminaba. No solía sentirse así de desanimada, siempre le gustaba reírse, jugar a ser un súper héroe como los de sus historietas y los de las películas, también comer dulces, esa era su actividad favorita de todas. Amaba los dulces y nada ni nadie que la conociera lo podía negar. Sin embargo no sabía si a la gente de esa isla, le iba a agradar una chica como ella.

« ¿Cómo en toda esa isla no va a haber alguien que me entienda? »

Siguió caminando por la playa, mirando únicamente el mar. Era un día sábado, y el lunes entraría a una nueva escuela ¿Serían todas las chicas malas con ellas? ¿Le harían una especie de broma por iniciar el curso? ¿Encontraría chicos guapos? Porque la verdad, era uno de los asuntos que más le importaba. No era necesario que ellos supieran su nombre, bastaba con ella saber el de ellos y observarlos jugando, leyendo o hicieran lo que hicieran. Le encantaba mirar a los chicos.

No se dio cuenta cuando, caminando, encontró una especie de muelle. Estaba deteriorado, roñoso y húmedo, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Momoko caminara sobre él. Resbaló tres veces por las lisas suelas de sus zapatos, hasta que llegó a la punta del muelle. Las olas del mar golpeaban y hacían que el muelle se moviera, pero sólo un poco. Se fijó en las aguas cristalinas que ahí había y en una pequeña escritura que había en el muelle. Se agachó para examinarla con cuidado, decía _"My __Jolly Sailor Bold__"_

La vibración de su móvil, la sacó de esa concentración. Era su madre.

– ¿Diga?

– _¡Momoko! Hija ¿Dónde estás?_

–Aquí en la playa.

–_Amor, vuelves para almorzar ¿Verdad?_

–Claro, aún es temprano.

–_No creas que tanto. Son las una con treinta. Te quiero, a más tardar, a las dos treinta en casa. Quiero que llegues antes de que empiece a llover._

–Cambio de planes. Me iré de inmediato a casa –dijo con voz agitada mientras miraba una figura masculina, envuelta en un abrigo negro caminar desde un extremo de la playa –Iré corriendo.

– _¿No quieres que mejor te vaya a buscar?_

–Lo que salga más rápido.

– ¿Dónde estás?

–En la playa.

–_Sí sé, pero ¿En cuál? Esta Isla tiene más de una playa._

–Eh… Aguas Grises creo que se llamaba.

–_Bien. Voy en camino._

Momoko, volvió a mirar el mar. Se había puesto más bravo, el muelle se tambaleaba un poco más fuerte, así que corrió hasta la arena, sin antes caer de rodillas a los pies de la figura masculina.

Su respiración se agotaba y se entrecortaba, el hombre sólo mostraba sus ojos rojos penetrantes. La tomó de los brazos y la levantó. Momoko se dio cuenta que no era más que un muchacho, era casi una cabeza mayor que ella, pero lo único que dejaba ver eran sólo sus ojos.

–Hola –dijo Momoko.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja y con ese movimiento un mechón de cabello pelirrojo se deslizó por su frente.

–Me llamo Momoko, soy nueva en la isla.

–Bien, Momoko –respondió el chico con voz seria –Será mejor que te mantengas alejada de este sector cerca del muelle.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque si no lo haces –se sacó el pañuelo negro de la boca –Te meterás en muchos, muchos problemas, demasiados como para contártelos.

–Ah.

El chico comenzó a caminar, pero Momoko lo detuvo.

– ¿Me dices al menos tu nombre?

–Lo sabrás cuando nos volvamos a ver –dijo sin dejar de darle la espalda a la pelirroja.

– ¿Lo haremos?

–Eso no lo sé. Quizás sí, quizás no. Pero eso no me importa y tampoco debería importarte. Sólo evita estar en el muelle con esos zapatos y… evita _este_ lado de la playa.

Se fue. Momoko, lo vio hacerse más pequeño. Tenía un escalofrío en la espalda, y la adrenalina del miedo que sintió al verlo, no se iba.

«Fue como ver un… un… un monstruo»

De pronto comenzó a llover débilmente. Momoko se largó a correr hacia la carretera, estaba verdaderamente asustada, cuando pasó un auto blanco, el de su madre. Tenía suerte de que hayan llegado los dos autos, el de su madre y el de su padre, en la madrugada. Apenas Nami paró, Momoko se subió desesperadamente al asiento del copiloto, se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, y cerró la puerta.

– ¿Y esa cara? –Preguntó Nami.

–Es…

Nami aún no arrancaba, tenía el motor encendido, pero solamente eso. La miraba de una forma preocupada, Momoko estaba con su respiración verdaderamente agitada. Cerró los ojos, dio un suspiro largo, y volvió a mirar a su madre.

–Casi me caigo en el muelle.

– ¿Qué muelle?

–Ese de… –Dijo señalando a la playa, pero dejó de hablar al ver al chico de abrigo negro parado justo en la punta del muelle dándole la espalda –Ese de allá.

Nami gruñó levemente y arrancó acelerando su auto. Momoko la miró sorprendida, su mamá no era de las personas que andaban por la carretera a toda velocidad. Su mirada era fija en el camino, era una mirada preocupada, apretaba los labios de vez en cuando. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a su casa.

–Mamá –dijo Kuriko al abrir la puerta y ver a su madre con una expresión en su rostro de susto – ¿Está todo bien?

–Sí, Kuriko. Dime nena, ¿Dónde está papá? –Preguntó disimulando el temblor de su voz.

–En la cocina.

Nami dio zancadas para llegar a la cocina, mientras Momoko cerraba la puerta tras ella.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Kuriko.

–No lo sé, me fue a buscar y… De pronto aceleró y estaba con esa expresión.

Se fue a su habitación, se quitó la ropa mojada y la reemplazó por una polera blanca de algodón, un chaleco de lana rosado, pantalones negros y pantuflas.

Bajó a almorzar, sus padres parecían preocupados, Kuriko miraba cada a Momoko de vez en cuando, y ella sólo miraba la lluvia, tratándose de explicar lo sucedido en la playa. Tenía muchas preguntas rondando por su cabeza.

_"¿Qué significa My __Jolly Sailor Bold__?"_

_"¿Quién era ese chico?"_

_"¿Por qué no quiso decirle su nombre?"_

_"¿Por qué estaba parado justo en ese muelle si le dijo que se alejara?"_

_"¿Había estado mal al haber sido cortés con él y que él se haya comportado como un grosero?"_

Y la más importante

_"¿Por qué su mamá, al ver al chico, se asustó?"_

Sabía que debería pedirle una explicación a su madre, pero era de algo del que se encargaría después.

Se fue a su habitación cuando terminó de almorzar, se acostó en su cama, miraba cómo la lluvia golpeteaba su ventana, y algunos autos que pasaban por la calle principal de la isla que estaba bordeando la playa a la distancia… Cuando reparó en un detalle muy importante.

Los autos pasan bordeando toda la playa, pero ¿Por qué cuando ella estaba en la playa no había ningún auto más que el de su madre en la carretera? ¿Será por lo que le dijo aquel chico grosero y aterrador? Quizás sea un recinto privado. Esa posibilidad la calmó un momento. Miró el mar, y se dio cuenta de algo. La Isla no era tan pequeña como pensaba, era bastantemente grande, y también a la distancia se veían –apenas, por la neblina– unos pedazos de tierra, que correspondían a Islas. ¿Más islas? ¿Qué les pasaba a los que hacían los mapas? ¿Por qué no las incluían en el mapa? ¡Qué le pasaba al mundo!

Pensó en cómo iba a preguntarle a su mamá lo que le había pasado, en la playa.

«Me dirá, seguramente, que las niñas buenas como yo, no deberían preguntar esas cosas»

Y tenía razón. Su madre, desde pequeña, le decía que debía ser una _niña buena_, y no meterse en asuntos que no la incluían. Se dio cuenta también que al haber sido tan _abierta_ con ese chico –En el sentido de que le dijo su nombre sin que se lo hubiera preguntado– al parecer lo había molestado.

«Debí parecerle una extraña, no debo de ser así»

Lo que no sabía era que estaba en un error gigante. En un gravísimo error. Bajó a la cocina para hacerse una taza de cacao caliente, y vio que su mamá estaba sentada en la sala tejiendo. Puso el hervidor, se armó de valor y fue donde su madre.

«Ya lo mostré. Debo dejarlo salir»

–Mamá –Nami la miró –Tenemos que hablar.

– ¿De qué?

–Sabes de qué.

– ¿De lo de hoy en la playa?

–Sí.

Nami suspiró, dejó de lado su tejido naranjo, apoyó sus manos en sus pantalones de poliéster rojo y la miró.

–Siéntate.

Momoko tomó asiento en los sillones amarillos, lo único que los separaba era la mesa de centro.

–Hija, sé que me comporté de manera extraña. Ya hablé con tu padre sobre eso, y te juro que te lo contaré todo… Otro día.

– ¿Otro día? ¡¿Por qué?!

–Porque no estás lista… aún.

– ¿Y cuándo lo estaré?

–Deja que nos adaptemos a esta pequeña isla…

– ¿Pequeña? No es una pequeña Isla.

–No lo será, pero es más tranquilo que Japón, además… Ya estás en edad de comprender _ciertas cosas_.

– ¿Ciertas cosas?

–Te lo juro hija, te lo diré todo, a ti y a tu hermana, cuando sea el momento indicado. Por ahora, no.

– ¿Entonces por qué me incitas a saber?

–Perdóname hija –se molestó –Pero yo no fui la que estuvo caminando por la playa y estuvo en lugares que no debía de estar.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabías que en ese lugar no podía estar?

Nami suspiró, miró el ventanal de la sala, apretó los labios y la miró con ira.

–Esta será la última vez que te lo diré, cuando sea el momento indicado, te lo explicaré absolutamente todo. Fin de la conversación.

–Pero mamá –la interrumpió el ruido del teléfono –Yo voy.

–No es necesario, tú ve a la cocina, ya debió de haber hervido el agua. Yo contesto.

Con paso molesto, Momoko sirvió su chocolate y se fue a su habitación. Estaba verdaderamente molesta

_"¿Qué cosas le estaban ocultando y por qué?"_

Eras preguntas sin respuesta… pero que iban a ser sí o sí contestadas de alguna u otra forma.

* * *

¡Chan-chan! Jajaja ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les da miedo? Jajaja Okno.

**Respondiendo reviews****:**

**Cami38:** ¡Hola! Jajaja Gracias :3 ¡Todo por mi hermanita! ¿Cierto? Yo también creo lo mismo... jajajaja ¡Yo también te quiero, pequeña!

**Chewing-Strawberry: **Usted, hable. Sí, hay otro OC (?) ashdkajhsdkahskdhaks ¡Jajaaaaa! Holis. (FloorVioleettañol (?)) La maté, me molestaba (?) Okno xD La nueva OC es... ¡Un OC! XDDD ¡Adiooós!

**Una-demente-suelta:** Jajajajaja Un acosador pervertido... buena idea 1313 asjdhakshd okno. ¿Amixes? ¡Obvio que habrá romance! O sea, soy la reina del drama 1313 Okno xD Yo sí los dejé, en mi perfil xDDD Y no me acosaste ¡JA, JA! Adiós c:

**Leyendo:** ¡Benditos sean! Es que soy enviciable (?) A mi vida la dejé en espera xD Yaaaa... Tú vives en Narnia, que es distinto xD ¿Final triste? ¡WTF! PD: Sí, me gustan los italianos... ¿O hablas del idioma? ajsdhaksdhak PD2: ¿Seré tía de unicornios? ._. PD3: Si te hacen bullying, yo les pego c: PD4: ¡SOY LA PRIMERA! Me siento afortunada c: PD5: Ojalá no se hayan añejado tus galletas.

**paolaesh:** ¡Gracias! ¡Ya saldrás! Nos comunicamos y te aviso c: Lo más probable es que sea en el cinco.

**Natali-san:** ¡Gracias! No tengo escritorio :z ¡JA, JA! ¡Muchas gracias! En serio ¡Me has hecho sonreír y mostrar mi ortodoncia! k9

**Ichiho-nn:** ¡Gracias! Y han pasado como 6 semanas, creo xDD

**Momoko123:** ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Y eso por ahora **¿Reviews?**

Prometo actualizar pronto, si es que el Tercero Medio me lo permite y mi estúpido internet.

¿Cómo contactarme? [Para extorsionarme y presionarme] **LINKS EN MI PERFIL**


End file.
